Negocios son negocios, Yao
by Livia-Van-Darret
Summary: Iván parece estar coordinado perfectamente con él, y ahora además ha descubierto su más grande secreto. Sin embargo, ha recibido ayuda. "¡Japón, esta traición es imperdonable!" Yao x Iván/ Rusia x China Yaoi T por insinuaciones, disfrutenlo ;3


**KolKolKol~**

**Aquí yo de vuelta con otro One-Shoot de Russia x China [Yaoi], que se me ocurrió mientras regresaba a casa ayer. Espero que lo disfruten, no tiene nada de rigor histórico y he dejado una preguntita a mediados del capítulo. Nos vemos~~**

Yao llegó cansado a su casa luego de la más extenuante reunión en la historia de su existencia. Aunque desbordaba del stress acumulado, nada tenía que ver con las infantiles discusiones de cierto trío rubio, como tampoco la incapacidad de expresar opinión propia de su hermano menor ni las irrelevantes, por no llamar estúpidas, irrupciones de cierto italiano y su pasta. No, todo ese nerviosismo que lo tenía al borde de hacer erupción había sido causado por culpa de su vecino continental, un cierto ojivioleta escalofriante.

Desde hacía un par de semanas había notado que el ruso parecía tener un _timing _perfecto con él, pues se lo cruzaba hasta en las circunstancias más inesperadas. Pero como si esa coordinación no fuera lo suficientemente sospechosa, le había empezado a obsequiar cosas que veía y se abstenía de comprar; o cosas que nadie **nunca **podría saber que le gustaban.

Sin embargo, había logrado ignorar todas aquellas "casualidades" que se hacían cada vez menos discretas y accidentales, hasta que aparecieron factores que no podían ser ignorados.

Su mayor secreto, toda su vida, era que poseía un punto sumamente sensible en la espalda; este "dichoso" punto le anulaba la resistencia que su "razón" pudiera ejercer, acabando en manos de sus _impulsos carnales_. Por ende, su espalda era el lugar más resguardado de su cuerpo. ¡Pero aquel desgraciado ruso desalmado parecía hacerlo apropósito! Cada vez que estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para rozarse, siempre tenía que ser cerca de **ese **condenado sitio.

El chino no era lo tan necio como para no darse cuenta de que entre ellos, desde hacía ya **años**, fluía algo más que meras cordialidades diplomáticas. Pero su sentido común y, especialmente, su sentido de supervivencia y autoconservación, le impedían dar rienda suelta a lo que le pasaba. Lo único que en esta tierra podría hacerlo olvidar el pavor que le despertaba el sádico ojivioleta era exactamente ese punto en su espalda, a altura de su cintura baja. E insistentemente, desde hacía ya semanas, la causa de sueños y pesadillas del morocho parecía buscarlo.

Lanzó un almohadón del sillón con furia contra la pared de la habitación. ¡¿Qué clase de telepatía tenía aquel desquiciado? Temía por su cordura; y por su bienestar físico si Rusia realmente descubriese esa debilidad suya. Bufó, dejándose caer en el sofá del _living_. Y entonces sonó el timbre.

Distraído en sus propios pensamientos, contestó de forma autómata que entrase sin siquiera preguntar quién era.

-¿Estás bien, da? Es raro que no abras la puerta- dijo desinteresadamente el recién entrado mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí. El morocho se petrificó en su sitio. Hubiera reconocido esa voz donde fuera.

-Claro que sí, aru. Sólo estoy cansado- mantuvo la compostura, pero ciertamente su actitud rozaba su estándar de descortesía. -¿Qué…qué haces aquí Iván, aru?-preguntó con retomando su habitual expresión, mucho menos malhumorada y pensativa, y especialmente buscando suprimir su miedo de ser descubierto.

-Escapaba de mi hermana, y decidí pasar a saludar, da- esa inocente sonrisa no se la creía nadie que lo conociese, ni siquiera el propio ruso.- ¿Llego en mal momento?- se paró junto al rojo y mullido sofá, mirando el chino a los ojos.

-No, para nada aru. Prepararé té- se levantó con una sonrisa cortes y se dirigió a la cocina. Quería alejarse lo más que pudiera de aquella mirada que se lo estaba comiendo; le devoraba hasta los huesos, obligaba a su sangre a correr mucho más rápido por sus venas. Pero no iba a ceder.

Se concentró en el té como si su vida dependiese de ello. Siempre había sido puntilloso y detallista, pero esa noche se esmeró por superarse a sí mismo. Tenía que ignorar a Iván, parado en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, recargado sobre el costado derecho de su cuerpo, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los ojos amatista clavados en cada uno de sus movimientos. _"¡¿Por qué demonios es tan insistente? ¡¿Y por qué estoy tan consciente de su presencia? ¡Así no puedo concentrarme, aru!" _su fuero interno estaba convertido en el caos en estado puro. Tanto se distrajo, que incluso se quemó al verter el agua en las tazas.

-¡Aiyaa! Eso duele, aru…-exclamó mientras se llevaba el dedo herido a los labios. Ardía y dolía como si se hubiese tirado encima un litro de aceite hirviendo.

-Yao, has estado realmente distraído- le dijo con seriedad el causante de su desorden mental, de pie detrás de él. Sintió su respiración en el cuello y le bajó un escalofrío. Volteó para evitar que eso se repitiese, pero se encontró con que el rubio estaba cerca. _Demasiado _cerca.

-No es nada, aru, un poco de agua fría lo solucionará- fingió no escuchar el comentario anterior y seguir como si nada, pero pudo ver en esa chispa de picardía en los ojos del otro, que no se lo dejaría pasar así sin más. Con un brazo le cerró las salidas, aprisionándolo entre él y la mesada de mármol, y con el otro lo tomó de la mano herida. La acercó para sí y apoyó la piel colorada de la quemadura en sus labios.

Yao se quedó helado, con las mejillas sonrosadas. "_¡Esto no está pasando! ¡Es uno de esos sueños raros! ¡Despiértenme ahora, aru!" _chilló histérico su fuero interno. Por reflejo, al ver que era la **realidad**, quiso alejar la mano pero el ojivioleta no se lo permitió.

-No es tan terrible, aru… Gracias- desvió la vista con la sangre agolpándosele aún más en el rostro. Estaba sonrojado hasta la punta de las orejas. Conforme con esto, el ruso le soltó la mano, pero no se apartó ni un centímetro del morocho, todavía _entre la espada y la pared._

-Qué bueno que ya no te duela, da- él también fingió no sentir lo que fluía en el ambiente en ese momento, que la distancia casi inexistente no le despertaba nada. Yao puso sus manos sobre su pecho débilmente, buscando empujarlo un poco.

-Sí, aru… ¿Po…podrías alejarte? De…debo terminar con el té-la excusa había sonado razonable, pero el hilo de voz avergonzado y quebradizo la había delatado como tal.

-Necesitas una excusa mejor, Yao-Yao- le susurró al oído, reduciendo aún más la distancia.

-No es una excusa, aru, yo no...-tuvo que cubrirse la boca con ambas manos cuando las manos del otro lo encerraron en un abrazo y se detuvieron cerca del punto. Temblaba; su cuerpo empezaba a revelarse a su estoicismo.

-¿Tú no qué, da?- le preguntó con una sonrisa sádica para luego morder el lóbulo de su oreja. En el instante en el que el otro iba a quejarse de su actitud y resistirse, Iván atacó el punto y al morocho se le escapó un leve gemido.

-A…ahí no, aru- se retorcía entre los brazos del otro, tratando de alejarse, zafarse, correr lejos. Pero el ruso no lo dejaría escapar, mucho menos ahora que había derrotado sus ridículas barreras "morales".

-Esa no es forma de pedirlo, da- una de sus manos se coló bajo su remera y se acercó al punto, rozando la piel muy suavemente y con las manos heladas. Yao se estremeció aún más, con su respiración entrecortada y audibles suspiros.

-Po, por favor, aru…ese sitio no- creyó que con molestarlo sería suficiente, pero oír esa voz suya fue demasiado más tentadora de lo que había calculado. Esa noche no se iría sin obtener lo que hace tanto quería.

-Esa sí es la manera de pedirlo…pero tu voz es demasiado Yao~ Ahora no puedo dejarte ir- lo besó, sabiendo que lo rechazaría. Pero contra su propio pronóstico, el morocho se quedó quieto en un principio, para luego pasarle los brazos al cuello y cederle el paso a su boca cuando su lengua pidió permiso. –Kolkolkol~ Has hecho algo muy peligroso- le sonrió cuando se separaron para respirar. Una vez más, Iván fue a ese punto, haciendo que Yao se aferrase a él con fuerza. Iba a disfrutarlo tanto, tanto, tanto.

[+Puedo hacer un capítulo 2, anexo, con LA escena, si es que varios realmente quieren la escena subida de tono. Sino, simplemente ignoren este mini mensaje y ya ^w^]

- o - o -o -o -o -o-o-

Despertó cansado, con el peso de los brazos del rubio sobre su cintura. Con una sonrisa, acarició su rostro creyendo que estaba dormido, pero el otro dejó en claro que no al deslizar una mano por entre las sábanas hacia el ya conocido punto sensible.

-¡Aiya! ¡Estabas despierto, aru!-le recriminó el chino, inflando las mejillas. El otro rió.

-Estabas haciendo algo muy lindo, da. No te enojes y continúa, ¿sí?- le rogó, de forma infantil, acariciándole la cabeza. Volvió a acariciar su rostro con una mano. **Necesitaba preguntárselo.**

-Iván…- se sorprendió de que lo llamara de la nada, por lo que dibujó una involuntaria sonrisa.

-¿Sí, da?-

-Tú sabías lo de mi espalda, ¿verdad aru?- preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. No era casual que tuviera tanta insistencia con ese sitio, se negaba a creer que fuera una simple coincidencia.

-Sí- vio como el morocho desviaba la vista, algo molesto y avergonzado.

-¿Cómo lo supiste aru? No creo que simplemente adivinaras- el ojivioleta depositó un beso en su frente.

-No puedo decirte, da, o te enojarás mucho…-Yao dibujó un irresistible puchero, poniendo ojos de cachorro abandonado.-Bueno…la verdad…-

- o - o -o -o -o -o-o-

-¡¿Qué Yao le declaró la guerra a Kiku? ¡¿En serio?- preguntó alarmado Francis a cierto inglés que tomaba té, en busca de relajarse de la acalorada discusión que se había armado entre ambos orientales hoy en la sala de juntas.

-Así es- respondió sin inmutarse demasiado-Kiku no parecía sorprendido por ello; lucía como si se lo esperase- el francés lo miraba sin entender, y desvió la vista al japonés que tomaba té como si nada.

-Fue una discusión bastante aterradora…Yao entró gritando a la sala sobre una traición imperdonable, que nunca lo perdonaría y que tenía suerte de tener la protección de Rusia…Yao enojado da muuucho miedo~- contó el italiano abrazado a Ludwig, alarmado.

Francis y Arthur voltearon hacia Japón. _"¡¿Protección de Rusia?" _pensaron al unísono sin entender. El morocho sólo dibujó una sonrisa satisfecha.

-El precio de hacer negocios con Rusia- dijo mientras recordaba cómo de fácil había accedido el rubio ojivioleta a formar una alianza con él a cambio de información, que, dada la rabieta de Yao y su cojera, había servido de mucho.

**Todo culpa de la frase "Negocios son Negocios" que tanto me gusta y uso xD**

**Bien, espero que se hayan divertido con esto.**

**Saludos a todos y nos vemos prontito w**


End file.
